Petak Umpet
by Yusha Dae
Summary: "Sasuke? Bisakah kita berdua keluar sekarang? Aku mau pipis." "Kau mau kita berdua kalah?" Dengan logat khasnya, Uchiha kecil itu kembali berkata, "sudah diam saja, suruh masuk lagi pipisnya." Dedicated for BTC Contest 2013


Yusha Daesung Proudly Present

**Petak Umpet**

standard disclaimer applied

Pairing

SasuSaku

Warning(s) :

The Romance/Friendship typed, Alternative Universe, Childhood, Fluff, Typo(s), Oneshot, Lil' OoC, Bad EYD, DLDR.

Uchiha Sasuke : 10 Tahun

Haruno Sakura : 9 Tahun

Yamanaka Ino : 9 Tahun

Shimura Sai : 10 Tahun

Hyuuga Hinata : 9 Tahun

Hyuuga Neji : 10 Tahun

Uzumaki Naruto : 10 Tahun

Tenten : 9 Tahun

Summary :

"Sasuke? Bisakah kita berdua keluar sekarang? Aku mau pipis." Bocah berambut raven merotasikan bola matanya bosan. "Kau mau kita berdua kalah?" Ia mempelototi gadis kecil yang balik memandangnya sembari meringis. Dengan logat khasnya, Uchiha kecil itu kembali berkata, "sudah diam saja, suruh masuk lagi pipisnya." Dengan mengulum bibir bawahnya, serta dengan kedua pipi tembam yang merona, Haruno Sakura mengangguk. Benar, mereka tak boleh sampai kalah dalam permainan ini. Tidak boleh!

Special for Event Banjir Tomat Ceri Contest 2013. And all of you, S-Savers

X

X

X

**Petak Umpet**

Sore ini, hawa sejuk memang tengah memihak pada bagian Konoha sebelah barat. Langit biru tampak tidak begitu terang, dengan awan kapas-kapas putih yang berarak, bergerak dengan pelan mengikuti lajur angin yang menyentuh lembut dan sejuk pada semua benda dan hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Sang Matahari sudah tenggelam di balik awan. Mengambil istirahat untuk berganti tugas dengan Sang Rembulan.

Suasana sejuk mungkin digunakan sebagian orang, mungkin juga malah ada yang memilih asik berduduk-duduk santai di teras sambil memperhatikan tanaman hias atau sekedar bercengkrama. Dan suasana ini, dimanfaatkan oleh ketujuh bocah ini untuk berkumpul di taman Konoha. Tipikal anak-anak, yang kalau sudah melihat langit meneduh di sore hari, pastilah ingin beranjak main di luar.

"Jadi kita mau main apa?" Suara khas milik Uzumaki Naruto, memecah keheningan.

Bocah berambut kuning dengan kaos berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu menggunakan celana rumahan tanggung dengan sebuah sandal potongan untuk anak kecil seumurannya. Bocah itu berkacak pinggang dengan gaya bos, sembari melipat keningnya dengan serius. "Dari tadi kalian ku lihat hanya was, wes, wos, tidak jelas. Aku jadi bosan."

Tepat. Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah tipe anak yang pendiam. Dia hiperaktif, sangat aktif. Jadi, selama sepuluh menit berdiam tanpa melakukan sesuatu, sama saja membuatnya lumpuh secara perlahan. Di rumah saja Naruto suka sekali naik turun sofa ruang tamu, lompat-lompatan di kasur kedua orang tuanya, serta bermain superhero-superheroan dengan ayahnya. Waktu tidurnya pun lebih sedikit ketimbang waktu bermainnya.

Bagi Naruto, keadaan seperti ini. Super-duper membosankan. Dia bisa lumutan kalau begini.

Melonjak berdiri ke hadapan Naruto, Yamanaka Ino mendelik dengan raut lucu. Gadis kecil itu menimpali ucapan Naruto dengan suara khasnya yang terkesan cerewet. "Enak saja, yang dari tadi was, wes, wos tidak jelas itu kau Naruto!"Sergahnya, telunjuknya yang mungil teracung tanpa takut ke tepat di depan hidung Naruto.

Naruto, bocah itu merengut, pura-pura hendak dimakannya jari telunjuk Ino, membuat gadis kecil itu cepat-cepat menarik jemarinya dan mengomel tak jelas sembari kembali duduk di sebelah Hinata yang memperhatikan mereka sembari memangku boneka beruang kecilnya.

Naruto pun sama, Ia akhirnya memilih duduk bersila dengan wajah murung dibuat-buat di sebelah Hyuuga Neji. Berdebat dengan Ino tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Paling juga idenya main ayunan atau main kejar-kejaran di taman bunga. India sekali.

Dan lagi, Ia memang paling malas kalau sudah berdebat dengan Ino, Ino kan paling cerewet, bisa susah urusannya kalo sudah debat mulut dengan gadis kecil itu. Selain suaranya yang nyaring melengking, memekakkan telinga, Ino juga punya seribu satu sanggahan untuk membuat lawan bicaranya bungkam.

Walau baru berumur sembilan tahun, akal Ino sudah panjang seperti orang dewasa berumur puluhan tahun. Naruto yakin, tontonan yang Ino tonton bukanlah tontonan yang wajar ditonton oleh anak sepantarannya.

Sai mengangkat tangan kanannya. "A-ano―" semua pasang mata itu memandang Sai dengan raut bertanya yang malah tampak terlihat lucu, karena terlalu polos. "―um eto, kalau tak ada yang akan kita mainkan, apa aku sudah boleh pulang?" Anak lelaki dengan mata gelap itu tersenyum canggung. Bingung juga, buat apa mereka kumpul di sini tapi tak melakukan sesuatu?

Jika begini, Shimura Sai bocah berumur sepuluh tahun lebih dua bulan itu lebih memilih menggambar di rumah, apalagi di rumah ada buku gambar baru. Rasanya fokus Sai jadi tak karuan, bahkan ketika melihat Sakura dan Ino tertawa saja, rasanya Sai ingin cepat-cepat menggambar mereka. Ya walau gambaran Sai masih berupa manusia lidi sekalipun. Tapikan, masa depan seseorang siapa yang tahu kan? Bisa saja nantinya Sai akan menjadi pelukis handal.

Naruto dengan cepat merangkak ke arah Sai. Lalu duduk bersimpuh di hadapan anak lelaki itu, Uzumaki Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan Sai. "Tetttttt. Permintaan Sai ditolak." Ujarnya. Ia tampaknya tidak mau anggota bermainnya kurang satupun. Sedang Sai hanya bisa melongo, sembari memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan ganjil. Bocah yang satu ini, memang lain daripada yang lain.

Naruto masih mempertahankan posisinya, dengan raut tak setuju, matanya tak juga melepas pandang dari Sai yang sekarang mulai bingung. Bocah itu melirik ke sekitar, meminta pertolongan.

"Terus kita mau ngapain Naru? Kita kan sudah mainin semua jenis permainan." Haruno Sakura menangkap sinyal dari Sai.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya. Ia mendelik pada Sakura yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda. "Kalau pulang, memangnya Sakura mau di suruh mandi sore-sore begini?" Naruto melempar pertanyaan mematikan bagi Sakura. "Mandi sore itu kan dingin," dan kalimat barusan membuat Sakura bungkam.

Sakura memang begitu, Ia paling malas mandi sore. Dingin. Dan lagi, Sakura kan memang yang paling susah kalau disuruh pulang untuk mandi. Ada saja alasannya untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan wajib sore itu.

"Ja-jangan kelahi, Na-Naruto, Sakura." Hinata menarik ujung lengan baju kiri Naruto, pipi tembam putih gadis kecil itu merona merah, bahkan sampai ke kedua kupingnya. Merunduk, gadis kecil itu mencoba melupakan fakta bahwa sekarang, saat tahu Naruto memandang ke arahnya wajahnya malah kian memanas.

Sakura kecil menarik nafasnya. Dia tidak boleh berkelahi dengan Naruto, benar kata Hinata. "Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Arah fokus mata sekarang berputar pada Sakura.

"Sasuke ke mana?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Neji yang dari tadi bungkam malah melepar pertanyaan lain kepada teman-temannya.

Tenten mengangguk, telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk pada bibir bawahnya. "Benar juga, pantas ada yang kurang." Logat cina milik Tenten masih terasa ketika Ia mengaminkan pertanyaan Neji tadi.

"Iya ya?" Naruto mengangguk juga. Begitupun yang lainnya kini saling melempar pandang.

Sakura memandangi Neji yang bertemu pandang dengannya. "Apa Sasuke masih sakit ya?"

"Masa sakitnya hampir seminggu tidak kunjung sembuh sih?" Ino meyahuti, dengan logat khasnya Ia menyambung kalimatnya. "Sasuke kan Cuma kena flu."

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke baru disadari tidak hadir hari ini. Sebenarnya bukan hanya hari ini. Lebih tepatnya sudah seminggu lebih Ia tidak ikut berkumpul bermain di lapangan dengan teman-temannya karena terserang flu. Waktu itu yang memberitahu kabar Sasuke terserang flu juga adalah Sai. Sebab Sai tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kakak tunggal dari Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi bilang, Sasuke terserang flu berat. Bocah lelaki itu nekat hujan-hujanan pulang sendiri karena tidak ada yang menjemputnya di sekolah. Pulang-pulang badannya panas bukan main. Dan mulai hari itu juga Uchiha Sasuke tak lagi nampak di sekolah, hanya surat ijin dokternya lah yang hadir meramaikan daftar absensi kelas.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau ki-kita menjenguk Sa-Sasuke saja?"

"Aku setuju!" Tenten mengacungkan tangannya.

"Eh?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. "Menjenguk Teme?" Nada bicara Naruto terdengar ragu-ragu ketika melanjutkan. " Tapi kita kan tidak membawa apa-apa? Dimana-mana kan menjenguk orang sakit itu harus bawa buah-buahan atau roti."

Neji menyela Naruto. Bocah ini, benar-benar. "Kita tak perlu bawa apa-apa Naruto, kita datang dan memberi semangat saja Sasuke pasti sudah senang." Asumsi Neji diterima sambutan hangat oleh senyum yang lain.

"Baiklah, mari kita jenguk baka Teme!"

**xxXXxx**

"Sasuke!" Teriakan ramai berkumandang di depan kediaman Uchiha yang maha megah. "Sasuke!" Bocah-bocah itu berteriak memekakkan telinga, melupakan fakta bahwa bel rumah Uchiha tak cukup sampai untuk mereka raih.

Maka berteriaklah satu-satunya solusi. Dan berharaplah penghuninya akan mendengar dengan keluasan rumah yang benar-benar agung itu.

Sepertinya doa mereka dijamah. Sebab tak lama kemudian Sasuke sendiri lah yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia memperhatikan satu demi satu teman-temannya, tangannya tak lepas dari gagang pintu.

"Kami datang menjengukmu Sasuke." Ino tersenyum lebar dengan tangan beristirahat, Ia agak mebungkuk dengan raut riang yang lucu. Matanya memandangi salah satu sobatnya itu dengan meneliti. "Ne? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"_"

"_"

"Kau kurusan Teme!"

"Apa kau masih sakit?"

"Kau lama tidak terlihat Sasuke, aku khawatir kau sakit parah."

"Hush, jaga bicaramu Tenten."

"Eh apa?"

"_"

Ino, Naruto, Tenten, dan Neji masih asik berdebat satu sama lain. Sedang Said an Hinata hanya bisa bengong menatap mereka dengan raut bingung yang polos.

Mereka ini benar-benar, bukankah tujuan mereka kemari itu untuk menjenguk Sasuke? Kenapa malah rebut tak penting begini?

Bingung, Sai menggaruk pipi putihnya sembari meringis.

Sasuke masih diam saja, memperhatikan mereka―sobat-sobatnya yang masih asik cekcok satu sama lain.

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah lengan lembut berukuran kecil menyentuh lengannya yang tak lagi memegangi pintu. Wajahnya sedikit merona ketika Haruno Sakura meraih lengannya dan berucap. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke, apa kau masih flu?"

Bola mata emerald milik gadis kecil itu berbinar penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Kepalanya memiring lucu, membuat beberapa anak rambutnya berat kesebelah kanan, mengikuti arah kepalanya. Sasuke masih tak bergeming, Ia malah asik memperhatikan mata Sakura yang mengerjap-ngerjap kecil dengan imut.

Dan suasana jadi hening seketika.

Sai pura-pura batuk kecil, Ia memainkan alisnya ketika teman-temannya termasuk Sasuke kecuali Sakura tampak memperhatikannya. Sai ini memang ceriwis, suka menggodai sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Dan sesudahnya pasti dia hanya tersenyum tulus, tanpa dosa. Padahal yang digodanya pastilah dongkol setengah mati olehnya.

Sasuke tampak salah tingkah, seolah tersadar, Uchiha kecil itu berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab. "Hn. Aku sudah baikan kok." Uchiha Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, Ia membuang arah pandangnya pada ruangan yang ada di belakangnya. Ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha yang megah dengan kursi, kursi yang bisa membuat anak-anak itu tenggelam jika memilih duduk di sana.

Wajahnya masih terasa panas ketika Ia berkata dengan agak ketus, guna menutupi rasa gugupnya. "Kalian semua masuklah." Dan Sasuke masih membiarkan ketika tangan Sakura masih saja memegangi lengannya sembari melangkah masuk ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Kami datang!"

"Permisi."

Anak-anak itu masih selalu lah kagum pada kediaman Uchiha yang maha agung ini.

"Sepertinya dijenguk Sakura pun si Sasuke itu sudah bisa sehat lagi ya Tenten?" Dan Tenten mengangguk, mengaminkan bisikkan Ino barusan padanya.

Jadi, Haruno Sakura semacam obat bagi Sasuke. Ne?

**xxXXxx**

"Sunyi sekali." Sai bergumam sembari memperhatikan sekitar.

Rumah ini terlalu besar jika Sasuke harus tinggal sendiri di dalamnya.

Contohnya kamar bocah berumur sepuluh tahun ini. Ini kelewatan. Masa di dalam kamar ada sirkuit balap tamiya. Ukurannya besar pula. Kasurnya juga ukuran lima kali lipat lebih besar daripada ukuran badan Sasuke. Dan bisa diyakini, kasur itu empuk bukan main. Lihat saja tekstur kasur dan sepreinya yang berbeludru biru tua itu.

Ac yang menyejukkan kulit siapa saja yang masuk keruangan pribadi Sasuke ini.

Kamarnya berdinding putih agak _cream _dengan lampu gantung yang mewah berbentuk bunga matahari yang bergelantungan di tengah pusat dari kamar ini. Meja belajar yang lengkap dengan buku-buku dan komik yang tersusun rapi. Mainan, sepatu, bahkan pakaian pun dipisah lemarinya.

Dan televisi berlayar datar dengan ukuran besar yang menempel anggun di dinding, tak lupa juga dvd paket playstation teman setia Sasuke yang tampak berserakkan di bawahnya.

Sungguh, ini kamar idaman.

"Kak Itachi mana?" Tenten bertanya, Ia duduk manis di karpet beludru coklat cream tanpa corak yang terhampar di bawah, di depan kasur Sasuke.

"Dia ada les." Sasuke menyahuti.

Tenten ber'oh' ria. Ia memang suka pada kakak Sasuke itu. Pribadi Itachi yang hangat dan penyayang, pastilah, menjadi idaman hati setiap anak gadis seumurnya. Tipe kakak laki-laki yang sangat ingin Tenten miliki.

Sasuke Uchiha sang tuan rumah itu mencolokkan stop kontak kabel televisi . Seketika televisi itu menyala dan menampilkan _movie_ anime cowok khas milik Sasuke. Suara pedang mendominasi film anime itu. Trang treng, trang treng. Membuat perhatian anak laki-laki pastilah terhipnotis. Sedang yang perempuan sih malah memilih memutar bola mata bosan. Masalahnya pastilah satu, gadis-gadis kecil itu tak mengerti anime itu membahas apa.

Neji, Sai dan Naruto memilih duduk di paling depan, itu anime _favorite _mereka. Dan tak lama, Sasuke ikut bergabung, duduk sejajar. Selanjutnya, keempat bocah dengan tampang di atas rata-rata itu asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, sesekali mereka bertukar asumsi soal anime itu. Berdecak bersama ketika _action_ si pemain sebagai bintang utama terlihat payah. Sesekali bersorak dan hening bersama.

"Kamar Sasuke rapi ya? Beda sekali dengan kamar Naruto." Ino berbisik pada Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya merona merah seketika, ketika Ino membawa-bawa nama Naruto dalam kegiatan bisik-bisik mereka.

"Lembut sekali, coba kau pegang Ino." Sakura menarik lengan Ino, dan melatakkannya di atas selimut tebal milik Sasuke. "Ne? Lembut kan?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan raut antusias.

"Astaga." Ino kecil memekik dengan suara tertahan. Tangannya tak hanya satu sekarang yang memegang permukaan selimut itu, tapi dua-duanya kini tampak sangat antusias mengelus-elus permukaannya.

"Iya, lembut sekali." Kedua mata Ino sampai melebar lucu menatap Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil memperhatikan Ino, tangannya juga ikut mengelus-elus permukaan selimut itu. "Kira-kira ini terbuat dari apa ya Ino?"

Tenten melirik mereka berdua. Ia mendengus geli melihat dua sobatnya tampak terpesona dengan sebuah selimut. Ia memandangi Hinata yang memperhatikan televisi sembari berdiri mendekap boneka beruangnya. "Kau mau sampai kapan di situ?" Tenten menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. "Duduk sini!"

Hinata dengan pipi merona mengangguk, dan duduk di samping Tenten dengan malu-malu.

**xxXXxx**

"Membosankan!" Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk Sasuke. Ia tidur telentang di sana.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang memalukan Naruto." Ino memperingati bocah itu.

"Kau tidak kesepian di rumah sendirian Sasuke?" Sakura memperhatikan bocah lelaki itu.

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura setelah tadi Ia memperhatikan Ino dan juga Naruto yang kembali berkelahi lagi, dengan Hinata dan Sai sebagai penengahnya. Di sisi lain, Neji dan Tenten malah asik dengan PSP yang dimainkan oleh Neji, sedang Tenten memperhatikan sembari memberi masukkan.

"Rumahmu besar sekali. Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan duduk di teras saja menunggu orang rumahku datang." Sakura sedikit tertawa kecil, "aku kan penakut."

Sasuke mendengus geli, "aku tahu kau penakut."

Dan gadis kecil dengan rambut merah muda itu melempar bantal _emotion_ berwarna merah dengan tanduk yang didekapnya ke arah Sasuke. "Dasar!"

Sasuke menangkapnya dengan posisi duduknya. Ia mendengus geli memperhatikan Sakura yang sekarang tengah mengembungkan kedua belah pipinya yang _chubby_.

"Bagaimana bisa kesepian, sekarang kan sudah ramai oleh kalian." Anak bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha itu mendengus geli―sekali lagi setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Sakura menghentikan aksi merajuknya mendegar kalimat dari Sasuke barusan. Ia memperhatikan bocah tampan dengan mata gelap jelaga itu. "Kau lihat saja mereka."

Dan Sakura memperhatikan sekitarnya. Benar juga. Sekarang suasana jauh lebih hidup dari awal mereka datang tadi. Apalagi keempat orang itu, pikir Sakura dengan wajah sedikit meringis ketika Hinata dijadikan tameng oleh Naruto untuk menahan serangan dari Ino yang menedang-nendang. Sedang Sai menahan gadis kecil cerewet itu mati-matian.

Maki-makian tak jelas keluar dari pihak Ino dan Naruto yang berperang, sedang kalimat penenang yang terabaikan keluar dari mulut-mulut putus asa Sai dan Hinata.

Dan Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu menarik tipis senyum mahal Uchihanya guna membalas senyuman manis gadis kecil itu padanya.

**xxXXxx**

"Petak umpet?"

Kepala Sai mengangguk-angguk. "Iya petak umpet." Selanjutnya bocah lelaki itu tersenyum kelewat lebar. "Rumah Sasuke kan luas, jadi paling enak buat sembunyi." Yang lain saling berpandangan, bahkan Neji sampai mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam. "kan pasti jadi susah nyarinya."

Naruto menelah ludahnya mendengar baris kalimat akhir dari Sai. Kalimat itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sai ini, bukankah itu malah menyusahkan? Kan bisa makin lama mencari siapa yang sembunyinya. Dan biasanya yang kena sial jaga pastilah Naruto. Firasat buruk menggelayuti anak lelaki berwajah manis ini. Oh Tuhan, Sai. Betapa cemerlangnya idemu nak!

"Aku sih oke, oke saja." Ino bersidekap, wajahnya tampak sombong. Ino memang paling handal kalau dalam permainan ini, dia suka sekali bersembunyi. Selain itu, larinya Ino kan cepat, lumayan lah, dia pasti bisa 'inglo' duluan. Ino terkekeh dalam hati. Sepertinya Ia harus menang hanya dalam hom pim pa saja kali ini. Kalau soal permainannya, Dewi Fortuna selalu menaunginya.

Tenten mengangguk juga, "aku juga ikut-ikut saja, petak umpet kan gampang." Tenten menjentikkan jarinya sembari terkekeh lucu.

Naruto melirik horror Tenten.

"Oke. Berarti semuanya setuju!" Sakura berseru dengan riang. "Sekarang hayo kita tentukan siapa yang jaga!"

Dan Naruto menelan ludahnya sekali lagi.

**xxXXxx**

"Kalau Hinata yang jaga, menghitungnya bisa sampai tahun baru cina." Tenten menatap malas Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa jadi aku?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya yang spike kuning dengan frustasi, "kenapa tidak kau saja? Sakura? Sai? Sasuke? Atau Ino? Neji juga bisa kan?" Ucapnya penuh dengan nada sanggahan. Benar kan, firasat buruknya terbukti sekarang.

Sakura menjitak kecil kepala pirang itu, "kau ini!" Naruto meringis, mengelus kepalanya sembari menatap Sakura yang menarik nafas gusar dan berkata, "kan kau kalah tadi waktu hom pim pa! Dan kau kan bisa menghitung, kenapa jadi kami kalau kau juga bisa menghitung?" Gadis kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya dengan raut ngambek yang lucu, bibir mungil peachnya mengerucut menjadi manyun kecil.

Ino mengangguk, "benar, masa mau bolak-balik hom pimpa terus?" gadis kecil itu mendengus, "bisa keburu malam nanti kita mainnya, malah."

Tiga bocah lelaki lainnya hanya bisa diam, melihat Uzumaki Naruto yang kena sidang oleh Tenten, Sakura dan Ino. Tiga gadis kecil itu benar-benar cerewet dengan bibir mereka yang tipis dan kecil-kecil.

Hinata memperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan kasihan. Ini salahnya juga sih, dia terlalu gugup. Bahkan menghitung pun Ia lama karena gugupan. Hinata jadi merasa tak enak hati pada anak lelaki itu. Sepertinya Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Naruto tidak 'diserang' begitu.

"Ma-maaf kan aku, Na-Naruto." Semua mata memandang Hinata yang merunduk memainkan sebelah kuping boneka beruangnya. "A-ano, ini salahku. Bi-biar aku saja yang jaga. A-aku janji akan menghitung dengan benar―"

"Biar aku saja yang jaga." Hinata mengangkat pandangnya. Matanya bertemu titik dengan mata Naruto. Bocah pirang itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, sembari terkekeh Ia berkata, "kau tak usah merasa tak enak begitu Hinata." Pemuda itu memberikan cengirannya yang tampak seperti ringisan. "Ini bukan salahmu kok."

Yang lain memperhatikan Naruto yang sekarang memasang cengiran khasnya, bocah itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari nyengir lebar pada Hinata yang menggumamkan kecil nama 'Naruto'.

"Yosh!" Ino melepaskan tinjunya ke udara. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita mulai permainannya!"

"Ya! Ayo kita main!"

Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan Sai tampak berseri-seri. Yang lain hanya bisa sedikit ngeri dengan senyuman Sai yang agak kelewat tulus. Dan lagi, buat apa bocah itu ikut-ikutan tersenyum dengan gadis-gadis kecil itu? Apa Sai pikir dia cantik?

Sasuke meringis kecil. Sedang Neji, Naruto, Hinata memandangi mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

Hyuuga Hinata merona lagi ketika Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata sekilas, sebelum Ia beranjak ke depan didinding di sebelah televisi berlayar datar milik Sasuke.

"Tapi, sembunyinya di sekitar kamar Sasuke sama ruang yang ada di depan kamar Sasuke ini saja ya?!" Naruto memperingatkan.

"Ruang keluarga maksudmu Naruto?" Sai mengoreksi.

Naruto mengangguk, "iya, itu maksudku." Ia tertawa kecil, "oh iya―" Ia akan berteriak lagi, ketika teman-temannya tampak sibuk sendiri. "―hitungannya perkalian lima ya! Kalau sampai seratus. Aku baru mencari kalian."

Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Naruto akhirnya berbalik ke arah dinding melipat tangannya di sana. Menutup matanya di sana dan mulai berhitung dengan suaranya yang lantang nyaring di ruangan keluarga Uchiha.

"Lima, sepuluh, lima belas―"

Sedang teman-temannya pontang-panting mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman. Ya, semoga saja mereka tak ditemukan oleh Naruto dengan mudahnya.

"―dua puluh, dua lima―"

**xxXXxx**

"Kenapa kita malah sembunyi bertiga?" Ino berbisik pada Sai.

Hinata yang ada di sebelah Sai hanya bisa diam membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedang yang sebelahnya lagi memeluk boneka beruangnya dengan erat. Mata gadis itu membulat lucu memandang Ino yang memperhatikan dirinya dan juga Sai.

Bocah lelaki bermata kelam itu hanya bisa tersenyum sembari menjawab. "Kau menarikku, dan aku menarik Hinata." Ungkapnya setengah berbisik pada Ino. "Hinata bengong, aku kasihan. Kupikir dia pasti bingung menentukan tempat sembunyi."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Benar, benar sekali kalimat Sai barusan.

Ino mendengus, bibirnya mengerucut. Kenapa tadi dia malah menarik tangan Sai?

"Pokoknya kalau aku kalah, kalian berdua harus meneraktirku es paman Hatake!" Ino bergumam.

Sai, dan Hinata berpandangan. Aura bingung menguar dari kolong meja kopi ruang keluarga milik keluarga Uchiha.

**xxXXxx**

"Pilihan sembunyimu dangkal!" Tenten menuding Neji. Telunjuk kecil itu mengacung tanpa takut.

Neji memandangi gadis kecil itu sedatar mungkin.

Ya, otak Neji mendadak konslet. Kenapa tadi dia menarik gadis kecil cerewet dan kasar macam Tenten untuk bersembunyi bersamanya? Di toilet kamar Sasuke pula.

**xxXXxx**

"Sepertinya si Dobe selesai berhitung." Mata onyx Sasuke menilik kecil melalui celah lemari. Tampak Naruto yang celingukan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sasuke segera memundurkan badannya kaget, ketika Naruto membuang pandang ke arah mereka err―ke arah lemari maksudnya.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Duo pasangan imut ini memilih tempat sembunyi yang terhitung aman. Namun, mereka melupakan fakta, bahwa lemari adalah salah satu tempat dimana oksigen akan menipis jika kau menutup kedua belah pintunya. Memang sih wangi, dengan pakaian Sasuke yang rapi tersusun digantung di atas mereka. Namun tetap saja.

Haruno Sakura mulai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sendiri ke arah lehernya, tampaknya gadis kecil kesayangan kita ini mulai merasakan efeknya. Karena sekarang, suhu di dalam lemari ini mulai berubah panas.

"Hash, panas sekali." Makin lama kipasan Sakura makin cepat. Ia membuka kedua belah bibirnya, yang entah mengapa Ia lakukan.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis kecil itu dari ujung matanya. "Hush, diamlah. Kalau kau mengeluh terus, nanti kita ketahuan."

Ah! Sasuke benar! Sakura membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya yang tadi Ia gunakan untuk mengipas. Ia harus diam dan tak mengeluh, setidaknya sampai Naruto menemukan mereka. Bertahan Sakura!

**xxXXxx**

Naruto berhasil menangkap habis mereka, kecuali pasangan 'bodoh' itu. Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa mereka berdua sekongkol untuk bersembunyi bersama? Kok bisa sampai bertahan selama ini?

"Aku rasa, mereka bersembunyi di salah satu lemari, Naruto" Tenten bersidekap. Telunjuknya mengacung. "Bisa yang itu, itu, atau yang itu!" Ia mengarahkannya satu-satu, tepat ke arah susunan lemari Sasuke.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Begitu ya?"

"Ta-tapi, bukankah tidak, umh ma-maaf, bukankah tidak sopan kalau kita membuka-buka lemari milik Sa-Sasuke dengan sembarangan?"

Benar juga!

Itu kan pernah diwanti-wanti orang tua mereka. Sebagai anak baik, harus mematuhi perintah orang tua bukan?

"Lah? Terus mau bagaimana?" Ino yang dudukkan di atas kasur Sasuke berseru.

"Kita pulang saja, paling kalau mereka bosan. Mereka bakal keluar sendiri." Ucap Sai.

"Eh?"

"Benar juga!"

"Iya, lagian sudah mulai petang." Kalimat Neji barusan diaminkan mereka.

Dan tanpa pamitan pada Sasuke, rombongan itu malah pulang tanpa menyelesaikan permainan mereka. Terus? Bagaimanakah nasib Sasuke dan Sakura?

**xxXXxx**

"Sasuke? Bisakah kita berdua keluar sekarang? Aku mau pipis." Bocah berambut raven merotasikan bola matanya bosan. "Kau mau kita berdua kalah?" Ia mempelototi gadis kecil yang balik memandangnya sembari meringis.

Dengan logat khasnya, Uchiha kecil itu kembali berkata, "sudah diam saja, suruh masuk lagi pipisnya." Dengan mengulum bibir bawahnya, serta dengan kedua pipi tembam yang merona, Haruno Sakura mengangguk. Benar, mereka tak boleh sampai kalah dalam permainan ini. Tidak boleh!

"Apa masih panas?" Sasuke berseru lagi.

Sakura menggeleng-geleng. "Hummm."

"Hn." Sasuke akhirnya memilih bersandar pada bagian lemari yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku tidur saja ya Sasuke," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya. "Sepertinya Naruto bakal lama menemukan kitanya."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tidurlah nanti―" namun berikutnya Ia benar-benar tak menyangka. Saat kepala _pink_ itu memilih jatuh bersandar pada pundak kecilnya. Seketika pipinya terasa panas. Dengan gugup Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Selamat tidur Sasuke."

"Hn."

**xxXXxx**

"Astaga!" Itachi terpekik, disamping kanan-kiri pemuda itu ada kedua orang tuanya yang juga sama terkejutnya dengan mereka.

"Astaga lucunya mereka." Mikoto Uchiha memekik kecil, menutup mulutnya sendiri setelahnya.

Sedang Fugaku nampak memperhatikan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura yang saling bersandar satu sama lain dalam keadaan tidur, tak sadarkan diri. Sakura bersandar dipundak Sasuke dan Sasuke yang menaruh berat kepalanya yang tertidur ke kepala Sakura.

Wajah mereka benar-benar polos. Walau berbanjir keringat, tidur mereka tampaknya sama sekali tak terusik sedikit pun oleh suhu lemari yang panas.

"Ini." Fugaku, meyerahkan ponselnya pada Itachi. Pemuda itu mendongak memperhatikan Ayahnya itu. "Foto mereka, itu bisa jadi kenang-kenangan."

Mendengar itu, Itachi tersenyum lebar. Disambarnya cepat ponsel hitam itu. Mencari aplikasi kamera dan mengambil banyak gambar di sana.

Foto ini, kelak akan menjadi senjata untuk membuat wajah adik bungsunya itu memerah. Hah! Kena kau Sasuke Uchiha!

Kedua bocah itu, tak jua sadar. Sampai ke sekian kalinya Uchiha Itachi mengambil gambar mereka. Dengan Mikoto dan juga Fugaku yang menahan tawa dengan kekehan kecil mereka.

**The End**

**xxXXxx**

Lama tidak berjumpa *peluk semuanya* semoga suka ya, maaf kalau masih―selalu―banyak kurangnya. Dan sukses buat Event BTC tahun ini!

Kapan-kapan ketemu lagi ya! Sampai jumpa~

Salam hangat

Yusha Daesung


End file.
